Jealously at its finest
by Caligirl28
Summary: Wren loves Spencer, but Spencer and Toby are madly in love. How far will the boys go for Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys. Okay, so I'm new to this whole uploading stories and stuff, so this is all sorta confusing for me….I know I already uploaded this last night, but it was too short so I added more and this is chapter one.**

**This is my first fanfic. It's pretty much fluff as of now but if people really like it I may turn it into a real story with conflicts and add the other girls and stuff like that. But we'll see. Oh and in this story, Spencer's parents accept her and Toby as a couple :) Well this is turning into me rambling...so now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Jealously at its finest.

Wren's POV

I was looking forward to this day. I couldn't wait to go to dinner with Spencer. Well, technically I was going with Melissa because I "realized how big of a mistake I made and that I really loved her." Yeah right, the only mistake I made was not staying in touch with Spencer. Well, this dinner with the Hastings was my chance to flirt with Spencer and hopefully get closer to her.

However, all my excitement about tonight suddenly turned into me dreading it when I discovered Spencer was bring her boyfriend. Every time she talked about him or he was brought up in conversation, her eyes glazed over and she turned all love-struck. I've never seen Toby since they are always in her room together, and I don't exactly live with Melissa again, since she is still in the process of fully forgiving me. I just don't understand why Spencer is with him, when I am clearly a better choice. It makes me sick that this special boyfriend of hers makes her so happy.

Melissa and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting until we left for the dinner, when Spencer emerged from upstairs. She looked absolutely stunning in her short powder blue dress, which was lined with small powder blue flowers at the bust. The top was sparkly, but not tacky and she topped it off with nude colored heels and a cream clutch. I quickly diverted my eyes when Melissa put her hand on my thigh and said something I didn't quite make out. The only thing I was focused on was how crazy it was making me that I could run up to Spencer and kiss her passionately.

She made her way into the kitchen and got a glass of water. After she set it on the counter there was a light knock on the side door. Her face instantly lit up and she ran to the door the best she could in the heels she had on. I laughed to myself at how cute she looked until I realized why her face had lit up in the first place. When I glanced back over she was passionately kissing some boy with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands rubbing circles on her tiny waist. So, that was Toby. I hope he's ready to fight for Spencer.

Spencers POV

I saw Wren glaring at me and Toby as we made out. When I caught him staring he quickly turned around and pretended he was looking at something else. Come on, I'm a Hastings, I'm not dumb Wren. I know he's jealous and I don't care. This was the first nice dinner out that Toby and I would be going to with my parents and I wasn't going to let Wren ruin it. Toby started lightly kissing my neck and whispering how much he loved me. I giggled like a school girl and I felt him smile against my neck. I knew this was going to set Wren off and as if he read my mind, Wren got up claiming he was going to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Toby and I broke apart as we heard my parents approach the kitchen. They both said hello to Toby and suggested we head over to the restaurant.

There wasn't enough room for all of us in one car, so my parents got a limo. Yes, it's crazy I know, but my parents are business people and this is everyday transportation for them. Toby and I got in first and sat towards the back. Melissa and Wren got in next and sat across from us, but a little further up and my parents sat right by the doors and proceeded to get out there phones and work. The restaurant was about 20 minutes away and I was glad I had Toby with me, or this ride would be hell.

General POV

A little bit into the ride, Toby had his arm around Spencer and was whispering to her as she buried her head into his neck.

"I know this Wren guy has feelings for you still..." Toby confessed to Spencer. She sighed and lifted her head out of his neck to look into his beautiful eyes. "Hey, I'm yours and I always will be. Don't let Wren ruin tonight." Spencer whispered to him. She rested her hands on his rock hard chest and lightly pressed her lips to his. It quickly became heated and Melissa had to clear her throat to break them from their trance.

"Geez guys, take it easy. Leave that for when your alone," Melissa teased. Wren clenched his fists and attempted not to look at the two lovebirds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making Move

**Sorry if you thought this was an update! I'm just trying to fix the weird spacing!**

General POV

They soon arrived at the restaurant and got out one by one. Spencer was the last one and Toby helped her out onto the curb. They walked in and Toby put one arm around her waist. Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder and they happily walked into the restaurant. Wren wrapped his arm around Melissa in an attempt to cope with his jealousy, but it didn't work. The table had three seats on either side. Wren, Melissa and Peter sat on one side with Toby, Spencer and Veronica on the other side.

"So Spencer, how is everything with you?" Her mom asked.

"Well, school is going great. A's in everything and I won the French Essay competition." Spencer said, to ease her parents nerves about her grades. "And I have the best boyfriend in the world to help me get by." She added. Her parents smiled as Spencer lightly kissed Toby. Wren dropped his fork in frustration and bent down to pick it up. As he leaned under the table, he noticed Tobys hand gently rubbing high up on Spencers thigh. He then saw Spencers hand start to lightly stroke Tobys. "How is she enjoying this...?" Wren muttered to himself. As he came up from under the table Melissa began to brag about how perfect her life was. Everyone was looking and listening to Melisssa, but Wren couldn't take his eyes off Spencer. Spencer caught him staring and he quickly looked away.

Apparently Toby noticed him drooling over Spencer too, because when he looked back up at Spencer, she was staring deep into Tobys eyes with one hand on his cheek whispering something. Wren could hear her say, "No competition, baby...I love you...it's fine..."

Wrens POV

As her parents were now paying no attention to them now, they shared a passionate kiss. They broke away and Toby placed a kiss on her forehead before heading the the bathroom. Okay this is my chance to win her over. I gotta give it all I have! Her parents and Melissa are still deep in conversation so I decide to make my move.

"So Spencer, hows French going?" I asked, trying to sound sexy.

She smiled politely and said, "It's going good, thanks."

"Remember when we spoke French in your room the one time...and had our first kiss?" I asked her, smiling seductively. I began to slowly slide my foot up her leg.

"...and last." She added quietly. She pulled her leg away and sat up properly. "Look Wren, you're um... a nice guy and I wish you and Melissa the best in life. But I'm with Toby and I love him with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, not you. So if you'd respect that, I'd really appreciate it." She spoke in a very quiet voice so no one else could hear, since we were across from each other. Her head remained down the entire time.

I was so shocked and embarrassed I couldn't move or form a sentence to save myself. I was done for.

Thank god Toby came back and broke the awkwardness. "What'd I miss-" he began, but noticed her sullen face and head hanging down. "Baby, what's wrong," he asked concerned. I hate him for being able to call her that...

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just uh was thinking about the A- I got on a test yesterday." She lied, lifting her head up quickly.

"Spence, I know you better than anyone, I can tell when you're lying babe. But nice try." He teased.

She laughed and turned to him. "It's nothing, I just missed you when you were in the bathroom..." she trailed of seductively, brushing her thumb across his lips. Jealously seethed through my veins.

Toby smirked, but it suddenly went away. "Spence, what actually-"

She quickly cut him off by pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Hey, don't worry about it." She said. "For me?" She whispered. He looked at her and gave into her puppy dog eyes. He nodded slightly and she stroked his cheek to say thank you. How I crave to have her fingers caressing me. Thank god the waiter came over to break them from their trance before they started doing it onthe table. Their immense love sickens me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forever and Always

**I want to thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed! All 9 of those reviews make me so happy! They inspire me to continue, even when I have no idea what to write. Well here we go on with the story and I decided to attempt Toby's POV per suggestion by spoby4eva. Enjoy!**

Toby's POV

What the hell happened when I was in the bathroom? How much could have possibly gone down in that two minutes I was gone? Well whatever it was I know it was something between Spencer and Wren, because everyone else is still talking and acting normal. I don't like this Wren guy. He's just a man whore, who wants to get in Spencer's pants. Well I for one will NOT let that happen. I will fight to the death for her and definitely won't lose her to someone like him! I'm just gonna have to make that more obvious to Wren, now won't I.

After our food came and the check was paid for, we all sat around chatting for a little bit and I couldn't help but notice Wren checking out Spencer. God, he is such a desperate little scum…

"Oh god. No mom don't be ridiculous, Peter and I will come over as soon as possible." Veronica's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked around confused. Spencer saw my confusion and went on to explain what was going on.

"My grandma's basement flooded, so my parents have to go help her." She explained. I hadn't even noticed the storm that had started up until now. It was pretty intense. And thunder and lightening started to strike. A big thunder boomed outside and I saw Spencer jump a little in her seat. I snickered to myself and rubbed her hand to calm her down.

"Well guys, Peter and I have to get going, but you're welcome to stay here."

Veronica said to the four of us. "Or you can go back to the house, we hired a town car to take you home, since a limo isn't really necessary for four people.

It's outside behind ours," and with that, she and Peter were out the door, huddled under an umbrella as they ran towards their town car.

After a few minutes Melissa spoke up, "Well let's just head out then, I don't really want to stay here anyway," she said. We all nodded in agreement and headed towards the door. "Please tell me someone has an umbrella…" Melissa whined. We all exchanged glances and realized we didn't.

"Well here goes nothing," Spencer muttered. She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the car.

"Toby you must take the front!" Wren insisted. I shook my head as kindly as I could and gestured for him to get in.

"No, no, you take it please." I insisted. He was not going to be in the back of a small car possibly next to Spencer.

"No this is nonsense. Please, please, I want you to have the front," He said, in his annoying British accent.

"I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE WHILE YOU TWO BE ALL GENTLEMANLY AND CRAP!" Melissa screamed, being pelted with rain. She quickly jumped into the front, ending our conflict of who was going to sit there. Spencer was clinging onto me, her grip getting tighter which each thunder boom. I chuckled and picked her up gently. I set her in the window seat, with me in the middle. Then Wren climbed in. Great.

"Maybe Spencer should sit in the middle since she's the smallest," Wren said.

Well isn't he just so subtle.

"Ohmygod, no. They're fine back there, just please drive," Melissa said to the driver.

Spencer didn't even bothering to respond to Wren's comment; she just curled up into my chest, whimpering slightly. She was soaking wet, poor baby. I put my arm around her in an attempt to warm her up, but I was soaking too. I saw Wren's jealous glare out of the corner of my eye. Yeah, let him stare.

The ride home was a bit longer than the way there, about 45 minutes. The storm made it a little tougher to drive. By the time we got to the house Spencer was fast asleep. I gently picked her up in my arms and held her tight against my chest. I was trying to protect her from the pelting rain, but it didn't work.

When we got inside Melissa ran to the bathroom and I started up the stairs with

Spencer cuddled into me. Wren cleared his throat and I turned around.

"Don't drop her, wouldn't wanna damage anything that special," Wren sneered. If

Spencer wasn't asleep in my arms I would've beat the crap out of Wren. But I kept my peace, for now at least. I knew this Wren guy wasn't so great. He just wants what he can't get.

"Don't worry Wren, I can take care of _my_ girlfriend," I spit out. I kissed the top of Spencer's head and smirked at him, then continued up the stairs.

We got into Spencer's room and I lightly shook her wake. "Spence, come you gotta take a bath or shower." Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned, but got up anyway.

"Come with me?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Okay, fine." I agreed. I didn't want her to fall asleep and drown, so I agreed. We walked into the bathroom and I turned on the bath while she sat on the pink bench in her bathroom. As the tub was filling up I gently stripped off Spencer's soaking clothes and then mine. We'd seen each other naked many times. But this time it was for a completely different reason. When the bath was filled up I gently picked Spencer up and set in her and sat behind her.

Spencer's POV

I felt myself being placed in the warm water and my eyes shot open in shock, until I felt Toby get in behind me. My eyes drifted shut and I leaned myself into him.

After a few moments of silence and us enjoying each other's presence, I felt Toby start to gently massage shampoo into my hair. God, he is so perfect. He took the showerhead and detached it, washed the shampoo off then conditioned my hair and rinsed that off too. I couldn't contain my emotions and turned around to harshly kiss him. He kissed back, but not as fiercely.

"Spence, it's late babe." He reminded me.

"I know, I just couldn't resist you." I smiled. He chuckled and rinsed the body wash off of me, then rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

After we both got out, he wrapped me into a towel and wrapped another one around his waist. I snuggled into his chest and we just stood there for a little bit drying off.

He put on a pair of pants and I put on his big shirt. I always liked it better than my clothes.

"Okay, come with me to get water? Then we can go to sleep." I asked sleepily.

"Of course I'll come with you, I wouldn't risk you and Wren being alone together," he said, semi-jokingly. I smacked him playfully and headed for the door, when I felt his arm around me. Hey lifted me off the ground, bridal style, with ease and held me close to his chest.

"Tobyyyy!" I shrieked, "Let. Me. Down!" He kissed my forehead and I suddenly felt overcome with tiredness and yawned.

"Hmm... No. I don't want to. What if you fall asleep on the way down? My princess is tired," he joked and pressed a light kiss to my lips. I giggled and he began walking downstairs. As he stepped off the last step, I draped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and we heard someone in the kitchen clear their throat. We turned our heads and saw someone staring at us.

"Oh, hi Wren," Toby said. I could tell he was enjoying showing me off to Wren, but I didn't mind one bit. I was Toby's. Forever and always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Your Mine

Wren's POV

I clenched my jaw as Toby gave me a smug smile that said, "In your face, she's mine." God how I want to punch his face and make him sorry he ever took Spencer.

But before I could come up with some witty remark to wipe that look off Toby's face, he set Spencer on the floor and she made her way towards the fridge while

Toby went to get glasses for them.

"Babe, which glasses should I get?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Umm, the ones on the left." Spencer replied. Toby nodded and grabbed two. As he was turning around I made sure he saw my hand lightly hit Spencer's butt as I made my way to the sink. Spencer gasped and Toby's face flushed red.

I rinsed my cup out and put it in the dishwasher. "Well night Spence," I said in a low sexy voice. As I turned to walk away I lightly squeezed her hips. She jumped a little and I heard Toby growl. As I was walking up the stairs I spared a glance in their direction and saw Toby had trapped Spencer with her back to the counter with his hands on either side of her. Her arms were around his neck and they were kissing fiercely. I chuckled to myself when I realized Toby was starting to fear losing Spencer.

Spencer's POV

Okay, this is getting too out of hand. I was afraid Toby was going to explode from anger, but he surprised me by lightly pushing me against the counter and attaching our lips. Was he afraid of losing me? Was Wren really starting to get to Toby?

I broke our kiss and rested my hands against his chest. "Toby..." I began. He brought his finger up to my lips.

"I'm not losing you." He stated.

"What makes you think you will?" I asked.

"Spence, I might not be a Hastings, but I'm not dumb. I see the way Wren looks at you. Heck I see the way he smacks your ass and squeezes your hips!" Toby exclaimed. He was right, but I didn't want to worry him. I grabbed his hands and put one on my hip and one on my butt.

"Hey," I whispered, "These are yours and only yours." I teased. He lightly squeezed his hands and I giggled.

"You're mine." He breathed. "Now let's get some sleep." I grabbed his hand and we headed upstairs, but the ringing phone stopped us from reaching the first step. We turned around and I led him back into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence, it's me."

"Oh, hi Mom, how's Grandma?"

"Well your dad and I are going to stay here the weekend, the flood destroyed Grandma's basement. So you, Toby, Melissa and Wren have the house for the weekend, okay?" I froze for a minute while I put together what my mom just said.

A whole weekend of trying to make Wren leave me alone and keeping Toby at ease... Oh dear god. "Spencer? You there" My mom broke my train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I just zoned out. Okay well I'll see you Sunday night?" I questioned.

"No, we'll be back in the afternoon on Monday."

"Oh, okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Then she hung up. Toby looked at me with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"So your parents are staying there the whole weekend…which means it's me, you,

Melissa and Wren. Oh boy…" he trailed off.

"Hey, we just went over this. Stop comparing yourself to Wren. I'm yours and I always will be. Now can you please get over this whole fear of losing me? So that we can enjoy this weekend together?" I pleaded with him. He looked unsure so I put my fingers under his chin and kissed him lightly. He looked up from the ground and nodded slightly.

As we were walking down the hallway to my room we heard muffled voices coming from Melissa room. They seemed angry and agitated.

"Wren, come on. It's been like a week since the last time we've done anything.

You won't even kiss me!" yelled a frustrated Melissa. Toby and I exchanged glances and tried to stifle our laughs.

"Melissa, I'm tired tonight, okay? Another night! I just want to get some sleep," Wren attempted to convince Melissa.

"You say that every single night Wren. I'm getting sick of you putting this off.

You claim you still love me and you want me to forgive you then you pull this crap. Maybe I was wrong to let you back in my life so easily."

Wren's POV

Oh crap. I can't let Melissa break up with me. That would cut off all connections with Spencer. I had to quickly shut Melissa up. "Just pretend she's Spencer, pretend she's Spencer," I kept telling myself, as I pressed my lips to hers. She quickly reciprocated and kissed me hard and fierce. I felt like I was cheating on Spencer. Then I thought of her and Toby and how they were probably doing the same thing we were, but much more.

With that in mind I quickly flipped Melissa over and threw off my shirt. I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's worth it, if it means maybe getting Spencer back!

Spencer's POV

Suddenly the voices stopped and all we heard was quiet moans from Melissa. I turned to Toby with a horrified look on my face and we quickly made our way to my room. I sat there silently, wishing I didn't just hear what I did. Then something dawned on me. I only heard Melissa making any noises. Wren was silent.

Ohmygod, he wouldn't even _want_ to do that stuff with Melissa. Not to sound conceited, but I know he wants me. So that means... my thoughts were cut short as Toby picked me up off the bed and pulled the sheets back with me in his arms. He then set me under the sheets and crawled in after me. We just lied there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. I reached out my hand and gently stroked his cheek. He took my hand off his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

Suddenly feeling very tired again I yawned and turned over, scooting my way into

Toby. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and nuzzled my neck. We feel asleep there, wrapped up in each other, comfortable and content. But then I remembered the weekend we had ahead of us, with me, Toby, Wren and Melissa. Oh boy, was this going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How Dare You!

Toby's POV

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I just haven't really gotten many reviews, so I wasn't getting much inspiration to write. But the other day I got two lovely reviews and it reminded me I had a few readers and I didn't want to leave you all hanging! Sorry this is a little on the short side, but I'll try and write this weekend and maybe upload two chapters depending on the amount of reviews! But I have a big audition Tuesday that I need to practice for, so I'm going to need lots of reviews to keep me inspired to write! Well, sorry this is such a long A/N. Now enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning with Spencer curled up in my arms. God, she is even beautiful in the morning. I gently slid my arm out from underneath her and quietly got out of bed. I put on a jacket and slipped out of her room to make her some coffee

As I got downstairs I saw Melissa leaving to go on her morning jog and Wren in the kitchen with his back turned to me, getting something from the fridge. I made my way to the coffee machine and starting preparing it, completely ignoring

Wren.

"Oh good morning Toby, where's Spencer?" He asked. The nerve of this guy to ask me where my girlfriend is, god he is really pissing me off.

"She's upstairs, waiting for me to return." I fired back. And I swear I saw jealously flash through his eyes for a second before he quickly regained his composure. I knew before he even opened his stupid mouth he was going to come right back at me, fighting just as hard as I was for Spencer. Except, I already had her.

"Oh well I made her coffee. Just the way she likes it, extra strong. I'll just bring it up to her..." his voice trailed off as he began to make his way up the stairs. I was quick to catch up the stairs.

"No." I began in a stern voice "Look you little scum, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to play along. Spencer has made it pretty damn clear she doesn't want you, so back the hell off already, god. Can't you get a clue you desperate jerk?" Wren looked shocked for a moment at my gruff tone, but brushed it right off and pushed past me upstairs. I was hot on his trail, attempting to stop him, but soon enough he was outside Spencer's door. By the time I had grabbed his are he has already opened the door.

"Hey baby..." Spencer started to say from the bed, but quickly stopped when she saw Wren. "Uhh.." she began again.

I quickly pushed Wren aside and was about to explain to Spencer why he was here when Wren opened his cocky little mouth "I made you coffee, Spence. Extra strong, just how you like it." He smiled seductively at her and winked slightly. I glared at Wren and took the mug from him placing it on Spencer's nightstand and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Here, babe. Ignore him. Okay, bye now Wren." I sneered.

Before I could react, he strode his way over to Spencer and kissed her cheek.

"Hope you enjoy your coffee, doll." Wren attempted to say sexily, but failed.

That's so it. He's done.

Spencer's POV

Ohmygod. What the hell? D-did Wren just… oh shit, Toby's gonna flip. I looked up just in time to see Toby's fist collide with Wrens face. "How dare you! Don't you ever touch her again!" He yelled. I sat there shocked for a minute at everything that was going on. But I eventually came to my senses and quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Toby who was repeatedly punching Wren who was attempting to fight back, with not much success.

"Toby, baby. Please, STOP!" I cried. He stopped and saw me on the floor in tears. His hard face immediately softened.

"Spence, honey, I'm sorry. Shh" he cooed as he scooped me up into his arms, swaying gently. When my cries and whimpers finally stopped, Toby turned around and we discovered Wren had left the room.

"Damn right he left." Toby mumbled. I laughed softly nuzzling my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I beat him up, Hun. I'm sorry I scared you." Toby whispered into my ear.

"You could never scare me. I know you'll always protect me. I just didn't want to have to explain all the bruises to Melissa later, soo..." he laughed and kissed my cheek, gently laying me on the bed. I crawled on top, straddling his chest and kissed him roughly on the lips.

He pulled me down towards him and ran his hands down my sides, caressing my tongue with his. He flipped us over and hovered above me, licking sucking on my neck as quiet moans escaped my mouth. After a few moments, Toby gently pulled up my top as I ran my hands down his abs of steel. The rest of our clothes flew off in a blur and the rest is history.

A while later we were clinging together under all the covers, kissing passionately when my door flung open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Awkward Encounter.

Spencer's POV

**A/N Hey all my few readers whom I love! I decided to start something I've seen in a few other fanfics that I always appreciate. Before I launch into a new chapter I'm going to write the last thing that happened in italics. I always find it helpful when reading a fanfiction. I would also like to quickly give a shout out to Layla Wolffe. Litterly, best reviewer ever! You are a huge part of the reason I continue to write, so thank you! Now,** **everyone enjoy!**

_A while later we were clinging together under all the covers, kissing passionately when my door flung open._

Spencer's POV

Toby and I quickly broke apart and pulled the comforter all the way around us. "Hey guys do you want to –" Melissa cut herself short as she saw us trying to discreetly put our clothes on under the blankets. Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and she quickly turned away. Oh and of course Wren was right behind her. "Ohmygod. Guys I-I um, we'll talk later." She finished and bolted out of the room. But for some reason, Wren felt the need to stay.

At this point, I was in Toby's big shirt and Toby was in his pants. Toby glared up at Wren and protectively wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. "Can we help you…"? Toby asked Wren. Wren just stood there with his mouth slightly open and quickly turned around to storm out. After a few moments of silence, Toby and I burst out laughing, sneaking kisses in between our giggles.

"Okay. Now I think we should go talk to a permanently scarred Melissa. Well, I technically heard them doing the same thing last night, but we don't need to tell them that..." I whispered into Toby's ear. He chuckled and got out of the bed. I slipped on some shorts under Toby's shirt and he pulled on a shirt. I jumped onto his back, taking him by surprise. He gasped and fell forward a little out of shock, but once I started kissing his neck, he smiled and started walking towards the door.

"That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I didn't knock. I mean, what the hell was I thinking? Obviously they'd be doing something like that. God, I'm so stupid." We heard Melissa rant to Wren. Toby stopped to hear the rest of the conversation; it'd be even more awkward if we came down in the middle of Melissa talking about it. We could their backs and sort of the sides of their faces, but they couldn't see us.

I noticed Wren visibly tense when Melissa mentioned what we were doing in the bed. Toby held in laugh and I felt him shake with laughter. I lightly smacked his head and he turned his head around towards me giving me an innocent face. Once the conversation stopped, Toby continued walking down and set me down before they turned around to look at us.

Melissa was the first to speak up. "Look guys, I'm sorry -"

I quickly cut her off, "Hey, don't worry about it. Let's just forget about it?" Melissa nodded her head fiercely in agreement. "So what did you want to ask us when you came in…"? I questioned her.

Toby's POV

"Well, Wren and I were thinking we could all go to the beach today! It's perfect weather and it sounds so fun! I can bet you anything that Wren just wants to see Spencer in a bikini.

"Oh I love the beach!" Spencer exclaimed clapping her hands together. Obviously I didn't think this was a good idea, but Spencer was so excited and I wasn't going to ruin this for her. She grabbed my hand and ran upstairs yelling, "Let's leave in an hour, okay?"

Melissa yelled back her approval and I was dragged into Spencer's room.

She grabbed a bikini and disappeared into the bathroom. I changed into my swim trunks and waited on the bed for Spencer to return. She waltzed into the bedroom in her black bikini with her hair in a high ponytail. God she looked so sexy. I couldn't control myself as I made my way over to her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she leaned into me. I trailed kisses up and down her neck and then rested my lips on her shoulder.

"Mmhh I love you," She murmured.

"I love you more babe." I told her.

"Not possible." She fired back, before turning around and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. After our make out session, she slipped on a short sundress, grabbed her sunglasses and put on her big floppy hat. I put on a shirt and we headed downstairs hand in hand. As we got downstairs, Wren and Melissa were ready to go. Wren offered to drive and Melissa got in the front while Spencer and I slipped into the back seat. I set my hand on Spencer's thigh and interlocked our other hands.

A few minutes into the ride I caught Wren totally checking Spencer out in the mirror. Great, just great.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Somebody else's jealousy…

**A/N Yayy, I did it! Two chapters in one weekend! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_A few minutes into the ride **(to the beach)** I caught Wren totally checking Spencer out in the mirror. Great, just great. _

Toby's POV

After the short drive to the beach, all four of us piled out of the car. Spencer and Melissa laid out the towels while Wren and I put up the two umbrellas. Then Spencer pulled off her sundress. God, she is the sexy thing alive, I swear. I caught Wren staring straight at her chest and gave him a death glare, which he saw…and ignored.

"Babe, help me with the sunscreen?" Spencer asked me. I smirked in satisfaction at Wren and rubbed sunscreen all over Spencer's soft body. After all her sunscreen was rubbed in, she lied down on a towel and began to tan. I was about to lie down next to her, when Wren did. That little bastard. I didn't want to make a big scene at the beach, so I decided to head down to the ocean to blow off some steam.

"Spence, I'm going to head down to the ocean for a little bit." I told her as I took of my shirt. I saw her eye my abs and nod with a slight smile. I put some sunscreen on and made my way down to the ocean. After I'd been standing at the top of the water for a few moments I felt a little tap on my shoulder. Expecting it to be Spencer I turned around with a smile, which quickly fell when I saw a blonde girl standing there, pushing out her chest. Uhh who the hell is this?

Spencer's POV

After sun tanning for a few minutes, I quickly got very hot. I sat up and grabbed a water bottle, chugging about half of it. Then something I didn't expect caught my eye. Some blonde ditz was fawning over Toby. She was completely drooling over him! She kept on inching closer to him, playfully slapping his rock hard abs, giggling. Then Toby looked over towards me and we locked eyes. I could see in his eyes he was pleading "Help me!"

I laughed and got up, sauntering towards Toby and the ditz.

As I walked closer I heard, "Well anyway, my friends and I were going to play some beach volleyball, but the teams are uneven so I saw you over here alone and figured with your body you'd be pretty athletic," she said the last part running a hand down his stomach. Toby quickly backed away and glanced towards me. Seeing me coming closer, he smiled. I walked right up to Toby and threw my arms around his waist. Toby automatically wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Hi baby," I said and smiled at him. I unwrapped my arms from him and extended a hand towards the ditz as Toby protectively wrapped an arm around my waist "Oh hi I'm Spencer and you are?"

"Jessica." She said between gritted teeth.

I saw her looking at me and could practically hear her thinking, "what is so special about this girl?"

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around Toby." Jessica said flirtatiously and turned around to head back to her friends.

"Hmm. Doubt it, we'll be pretty busy!" I fired back. She slowly turned around, with an angry look on her face.

"What did you just say?" Jessica spit out.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear Toby isn't as interested in you as you are in him, so maybe you should get a clue and back off." I said.

"You little bitch." Jessica growled.

Then it was Toby's turn to get angry. His grip on me tightened and I knew she'd really pissed him off. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Don't you EVER call her that, again!" Toby shouted. Jessica's eyes widened in shock, but she stepped towards Toby anyway.

"Listen up, Toby," she said poking him lightly in the chest, "I am extremely attracted to you, especially now that you're all fired up, but this little slut isn't allowing me to have you. So when you get bored of Spencer, come find me." She then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Just so you know Jessica, I would never in a million years date you and I will definitely _never _leave Spencer. Oh and I'm pretty sure you're the one wearing a padded bathing suit, slut." Toby stated. He then turned me towards him and passionately kissed me, reaffirming what he just said.

Toby's POV

Spencer and I pulled apart and I gently took her hand in mine, leading her into the ocean. Eventually, we were in waist deep and Spencer threw her arms around my neck, leaning her forehead against mine. Our lips met slowly and soon enough, Spencer legs were wrapped around me. After we broke apart, I saw Spencer looking around to see if Jessica was watching us. When she saw she was she pushed her lips back against mine.

"I like when you're jealous," I whispered against her lips. She opened her mouth the object but I covered her mouth with mine. I guess now she knows how I feel about Wren.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Title

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I don't get as many reviews as I hope for, so I don't have much inspiration to write. If you're the kind of person who just reads and doesn't review, please do review. It really helps me update faster **

_Our lips met slowly and soon enough, Spencer legs were wrapped around me. After we broke apart, I saw Spencer looking around to see if Jessica was watching us. When she saw she was she pushed her lips back against mine._

_"I like when you're jealous," I whispered against her lips. She opened her mouth the object but I covered her mouth with mine. I guess now she knows how I feel about Wren._

Toby's POV

After hours of Spencer and I making out in ocean, sun tanning, me spinning her around, lots of Wren constantly checking Spencer out and Jessica constantly checking me out (even though both of them have clearly been turned down…) Spencer was on my lap, in a chair snuggled under a blanket and we were ready to watch the beautiful sunset.

A gust of wind blew past us and I felt Spencer shiver. She turned in my lap so she could cuddle into my chest. I took my jacket from inside our beach bag and wrapped it around her, kissing her head. "Thanks," She whispered into my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was all so peacefully, until Melissa and Wren started to argue. 

"It's cold! Why can't we just cuddle up like Spencer and Toby?" Melissa yelled, pointing to us. Wren's face hardened when he saw Spencer cuddled up to me, half asleep in my lap. We made brief eye contact and I smirked. I know I was being a total jerk, but come on, who can really blame me?

"Fine Melissa, fine." Wren finally gave in.

"Well I don't want to if you sound like I'm forcing you to! God, what is wrong with you? It's like I gross you out and you don't even care about me! What happened to "I'm so sorry, I made a huge mistake and I've always loved you?" That was all such bullshit. You are such a little -" Wren cut her off by kissing her.

I felt sort of bad for Melissa. Sure she was pretty awful to Spencer, but even this was just plain cruel. She was being used so her scum boyfriend could get to her little sister. Who is already in love with someone else, if I may add. After a while I tuned back into what was happening and Wren and Melissa were also in a chair, but Wren looked super uncomfortable. Melissa kept trying to kiss him or get him to even interact with her, but he just turned the other way and pretended he was doing something else.

The sun was beginning to set to I kissed Spencer's head and tried to gently coax her out of her sleep. "Baby, the sun is beginning to set, if you want to see." I gently whispered into her hair, as I ran my fingers through it. She moaned a little and peaked out from underneath the blanket.

"Hmm. It's so beautiful." She murmured quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you." I responded just as quietly.

"Why are you so perfect?" She questioned.

"Cause I have you." I quickly answered. She turned her head towards me and we kissed passionately until we heard Wren clear his throat, breaking our trance. When I glared up at him, he turned the other way acting as if he didn't totally just mean to interrupt our moment.

Spencer sighed and turned back around to watch the sunset. After a while she fell asleep and it was time to go. I gently got up and set Spencer in the chair as Wren, Melissa and I packed everything up. They took pretty much everything to the car while I finished folding up the umbrellas. They came back and took the umbrellas and chair, while I carried Spencer to the car. The way home was quiet and Spencer stayed asleep, her head resting in my lap as I gently stroked her gorgeous hair.

Once we got home I woke up Spencer and we showered together. She was half asleep the whole time, so the shower was pretty much her sitting on the bench in the shower while I washed her body and hair… we put on our pajamas and crawled into bed, both of us exhausted.

Spencer's POV

When I woke up the next morning my head was resting on Toby's chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. After watching him sleep for a while I realized it was Sunday, our last day together until I had to go back to school and Toby had to go back to work. My parents would be home early tomorrow and I wasn't ready for this perfect weekend to end.

I decided to wake up Toby to make the most of our last day. I slowly kissed my way up his chest and sat onto of him, straddling him. I continued planting kisses on him until I reached his lips. He moaned slightly, anticipating my lips on his, but inside I began kissing his neck.

I gasped when his hands squeezed my hips, urging me towards him. I giggled and finally gave in, kissing his soft lips. I pulled back and his eyes opened. His beautiful, bright blue eyes I loved so much.

"Today's Sunday. Our last day until my parents come back and I have to go to school and you work." I informed him.

"Hmm, then let's make the most of it." He said, his hands caressing my sides. I nodded, kissed his cheek then hoped off the bed.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if I'm starting to sound like needy and annoying, but I really like hearing what you guys have to say. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Paranoid, Overprotective Freak?

**A/N Okay first off, I love you guys so freaking much! I've gotten so many more reviews and it makes me SOO happy. I read every. single. one. And they all mean so much to me! Okay now something I realized after I posted chapter 8…I didn't put a title. I always just write "title" then go back and change it... but I forgot. It's so embarrassing! Oh and also, there isn't any Wren in this chapter… I feel like I sort of used up the whole jealously thing. Even though that's what this story is supposed to be about,but after a while it gets kinda boring. Well anyway enjoy and keep reviewing!**

"_Today's Sunday. Our last day until my parents come back and I have to go to school and you work." I informed him._

"_Hmm, then let's make the most of it." He said, his hands caressing my sides. I nodded, kissed his cheek then hopped off the bed. _

Spencer's POV

I headed for my closet and picked out my clothes. I decided on dark wash skinny jeans, a white lacy top and tall brown boots. I quickly got changed and headed for the bathroom.

As I was putting on my makeup I felt Toby's strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into him for a minute before pulling away. "Hey, I need to finish putting on my makeup!" I chastised him playfully.

Toby smiled and kissed my neck from behind. "You're beautiful without makeup, babe." He whispered.

I turned to face him with a bewildered look on my face, "How can you possibly say that? I look hideous!"

"Because I love you," he responded. I laughed and turned back around applying the rest of my mascara. Toby gently rubbed my waist one last time before going back into my room and sitting in the red chair, taking out a book in the process. He knows how long it takes me to get ready so he made himself comfortable. After finishing my makeup it was time to tackle my hair. Well at this point, it pretty much looked like an abandoned birds nest. After endless minutes of yanking at my hair, with not much success, I gave up. Huffing loudly I plopped myself on my bed.

"Spence, come here." Toby beckoned. I looked up at him exasperated, but his face was too sweet to turn down. I wearily got up and sat in his lap, still frustrated with my hair situation. Toby gently took the brush from my hand and carefully ran it through my hair, getting out all the knots and tangles. After a while, the brush was running smoothly through my hair.

"Never thought I'd meet a person with more talents then me… but then you waltzed into my life, Mr. Cavanaugh." I teased playfully, turning in his arms and kissing his nose lightly.

"I wouldn't be complete without you." He reasoned. I smiled and stood up from his lap, taking his hand. I grabbed my purse and Toby grabbed his wallet and we headed downstairs.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked Toby.

"Let's just play it by ear and go wherever we want. We have the whole day, just the two of us. We can go all over." Toby suggested, taking the keys from me and heading towards the car.

"Heyy! Who said you could drive mister!" I exclaimed chasing after him.

After Toby jumped into the drivers seat and locked the doors, I faked angriness and climbed into the passengers seat. "Where are we going exactly…?" I asked innocently, trying to coax it out of him.

"You'll seeee," he said in a singsong voice. I smacked him lightly, but he caught my hand, intertwining it with his. We chitchatted the rest of the way there, until we pulled up to a place I wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we?" I questioned. Toby didn't respond, he just got out and walked around to open my door. He interlaced our fingers and led me towards a beautiful fountain. We sat down on a bench facing it as Toby wrapped an arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer.

Now, I don't know if I'm just paranoid or overprotective or what, but I swear every girl checked Toby out at least once. Everything I saw a girl looking at him I made sure to nuzzle his neck or kiss him passionately.

…Toby was right. I was jealous of Jessica yesterday. Wow, I'm really protective of Toby. Oh god, is this a bad thing?

"What are you thinking about baby?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked up at him unsure, but decided I needed to be completely honest with Toby. I love him too much to lie.

"Am I too overprotective…? Like, do I come off as a jealous girlfriend? Do people think I'm crazy? Oh god, I'm just a paranoid freak aren't I? Why do you even -" Toby's lips cut me off.

The kiss was gently and sweet, nothing rough. I get worked up way too easily…

"Sweetheart? Breathe. Okay? Just calm down, Spence." Toby whispered. I took a few breaths and looked into his gorgeous eyes. "Spencer, you are perfect. I love you for who you are. Regardless of if that's a crazy paranoid, overprotective freak. You're my crazy paranoid, overprotective freak and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I stared at the floor as I let his words sink in. _He _was the perfect one. My train of thought was broken as I felt Toby move to stand up, pulling me with him. He stroked my waist and looked into my eyes, trying to gauge my feelings. I smiled and kissed him hard. As we pulled away I saw all the girls staring at us, jealous. That's right girls; I'm Toby's paranoid, overprotective freak. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Toby's POV

I led Spencer towards a bridge surrounded by beautiful, sparkling water. The day could not have been more perfect and I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I had the whole day with Spencer. She stopped in awe and went to the edge of the bridge, looking out. I slowly came up behind her and stuck my hands in her front pockets. She giggled and loosely slung her arms around my neck, behind her. We just stood there for a while, enjoying the view, the weather but mostly each other's presence.

"Let's just stay here forever and ever." Spencer begged. I sighed in contentment and pressed my lips against the back of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It's perfect. _You're _perfect.

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse, just been lazy! Hope this long chapter makes up for my laziness :) Oh and something I didn't tell you all beginning, but I'm going to tell you now, Spencer is a senior in college, age 22. Toby, age 23, has a job with a good construction company. Now on with the story! **

_I slowly came up behind her and stuck my hands in her front pockets. She giggled and loosely slung her arms around my neck, behind her. We just stood there for a while, enjoying the view, the weather but mostly each other's presence._

_"Let's just stay here forever and ever." Spencer begged. I sighed in contentment and pressed my lips against the back of her head._

Spencer's POV

It was so nice, just standing here with Toby in this gorgeous location. After a while, a light breeze picked up and I shivered. Toby must have felt my shiver, cause he took his hands out of my front pockets and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me tightly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Mhm, anything for my baby." He cooed into my ear. I giggled and leaned against him. Then my stomach growled, very loudly in fact.

I blushed, embarrassed by the sound, but Toby just laughed and set his hands on my stomach, tickling gently. "Hungry babe?" he questioned. I smacked his hands away playfully and turned to face him.

"Very." I replied leaning up to kiss him. He closed his eyes and began to lean down to meet my lips when I titled my head down and he kissed my head instead.

"Tease." he muttered.

"That's for laughing at my hunger." I joked, sticking my tongue out. "Now let's go eat, before my stomach growls again! Where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked.

"I know the perfect place." he smiled, squeezing my butt and making me squeal.

"Now we're even," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the restaurant.

After a few minutes of walking and small talk, we came up to a beautiful looking restaurant. It looked very fancy, but not very crowded. Just my style, Toby knows me too well. I looked up at the beautiful sign hanging above us. It said "Belleville" in gorgeous letters, covered in white lights. I don't know exactly how long I just stood there, staring in awe at the beauty of it all, but it must have been a while cause eventually Toby cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Ready babe?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand as he led me inside.

We were seated very quickly to a quaint little table, with a cream tablecloth and a vase of red roses. It was absolutely beautiful. Toby watched my reaction with a smile on his face. "So you like it?" He asked.

"It's perfect. _You're _perfect." I told him. Toby smiled and reached across the table for my hand, I set my small hand in his and he squeezed lightly.

"Not as perfect as you." He reciprocated. "Spencer, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are the one person that can make me smile no matter what. You are beautiful, smart, clever, funny and really cute when you are jealous. I can't imagine any other person I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life with. I want it to be you and me always. Forever." He got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box and tears filled my eyes. "Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

That's all it took for the tears to flood out of my eyes. I vigorously nodded and Toby slipped the gorgeous ring onto my finger. He must have saved up forever to buy it! I stood up and pulled Toby up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, not caring who was watching. His arms encircled my waist, drawing me closer.

We pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. I breathed in his scent and smiled. "I love you, more than you can imagine." I whispered. We stood there for a little bit longer until we heard out waiter clear his throat behind us. We broke apart, blushing, took our seats and ordered.

After laughing, talking, eating, stealing bites of each other's food, holding hands and leaning across the table and kissing, we were ready to go.

Toby's POV

I paid the check and we headed out the door. Once we got outside, I grabbed Spencer's wrist and turned her into me, so she was flush against my chest. "Thank you for making me to happiest man alive." I whispered into her ear, nibbling gently. Spencer giggled and grabbed my face, smashing her lips against mine. We pulled away and she yawned, very cutely. "Let's get you home cutie." I murmured against her ear.

"Stay with me tonight? You can stay over and drive me to school tomorrow, then go to work? Please, I want to be with my fiancée tonight." She begged, her eyes wide. I had to give in.

"Okay babe, but we have to stop by my place so I can get a few things." I told her. She nodded and yawned again. I gently picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, resting her head against my shoulder. I carried her back to the car and set her into the passenger's seat.

Once we arrived at my house, Spencer was pretty much asleep. "Spence, I'll be right back okay?" She mumbled something, so I took that as her understanding what I said. I got out and locked the doors of the car.

I grabbed a duffle bag and threw in some pajamas, clothes for work tomorrow, my toothbrush and a few other necessities. As I was heading down the stairs I heard a scream and a shatter from outside. It sounded like Spencer's scream. I freaked out and bolted outside. I saw a person reaching through the shattered window and unlock the door. The person began to reach for a crying Spencer.

"HEY!" I screamed at the person, as I ran down the stairs. The person saw me and scurried away. I ran directly for the car and quickly picked up Spencer, cradling her against my chest. "Shh. Baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry I left you alone. It will never happen again." I attempted to comfort her. Spencer was sobbing hard, trying hard to catch her breath. She was shivering from fear burying her head deeply into my shirt, soaking it with her constant flow of tears. But I didn't care; all I cared about was that she was safe, in my arms.

"I-I was so scared-d." She tried to say

"Shh. Breathe, Spence. You can tell me what happened later, just breathe right now." I told her calmly.

I stood there, with Spencer in my arms as she took deep breaths, regaining her composure. "I was sleeping and then next thing I knew, someone was knocking on the window. He must have seen my ring and was yelling at me to open the door. I started screaming, trying to get someone to hear me. Then he picked up a rock and through it at the window, shattering it. He reached in and unlocked the door. I don't know what he was going to do to me. Toby I was so scared. What if I didn't ever see you again?" She started to tear up again, reliving the experience.

"Hey, you're okay. I got you, and I'm never letting you go sweetheart." I reminded her.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." I told her.

"Okay, let's not let this ruin our night. Nothing too serious actually happened to me and I just want to enjoy this night with you." She said quietly. I nodded even though I was unsure, but set her gently in the truck anyway. I picked away at the loose shards of glass, throwing them on the ground, so they wouldn't hit her then I jogged around the other side.

She wrapped my jacket tightly around her as the cool night air came through the shattered window.

When we arrived at the Hastings house, I got out of the truck and went around to Spencer's side. I picked her up and carried her towards the house.

"You know I can walk, right? Cause today you're sure acting like I can't." she teased.

I laughed and spun her around, holding her tightly against me. We walked through the door to see Melissa and Wren, sitting at the table eating dinner. Melissa saw Spencer's disheveled state and stood up from her seat.

"Spencer! What happened?" Melissa asked concerned.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, don't worry." Spencer said, not very reassuringly though. Melissa didn't look convinced, but didn't press Spencer on the issue. Then her eyes fell on Spencer's ring.

"OHMYGOD! What is that huge rock on your left finger!" Melissa squealed. Of course once Wren heard this, he hopped up from his seat.

"Toby and I are engaged!" Spencer exclaimed, holding her hand out so Melissa could envy her gorgeous ring.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Wren screamed, throwing us all off guard. We all froze, shocked, until the realization of what was going on hit Melissa like a ton of bricks.

"Why do you even care? Huh Wren?" Melissa asked, furiously.

"Well um I-" Melissa quickly cut him off.

"Shut up Wren. I see _exactly_ what's going on here. Using me to get to my little sister, who is clearly with someone else and in love? YOU ARE DISGUSTING! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Melissa screamed, infuriated.

And even after Melissa's big speech, Wren dared to walk up to Spencer as say to her, "I will never stop fighting for you."

"That's it!" I yelled, walking straight up to Wren and punching him square in the jaw. "Now get the hell out!"

Wren scurried off holding his jaw in pain. Melissa had had enough embarrassment for the night and ran up to her room, slamming the door.

"Okay, enough has happened in one night then I'm use to happening in a year. I'm so tired, sleep?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Later that night as we lay in bed, entangled together under the sheets, with Spencer's head resting on my chest, I realized how truly lucky I was to have her in my life. And she was mine, for the rest of my life. The ring on her finger, claimed her as mine. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: It's a love story baby just say yes.

**A/N I'm finally back guys! I just couldn't bring myself to write with all the Spoby depression on the show! That is no excuse I know, but I just kinda lost my writing passion for a while. The reason I came back was because a few people favorited my story recently and it reminded me of the people out their who liked my story. I can't guarantee anything about the frequency I will upload with, but I'll try to get back in to the swing of things. Well anyway, sorry I was M.I.A. for so long! **

Toby's POV

I woke up to Spencer's alarm beeping obnoxiously loud in my ear. I groaned and reached over to turn it off. As I reached the nightstand I saw Spencer's ring sitting next to the clock and last night came flooding back to me. Spencer and I are engaged. The beautiful girl curled up next to me is my fiancée. I reached out and gently stroked her hair, cooing her name quietly, trying to coax her out of sleep. "Spence, time to get up baby." I tried.

Finally, she stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Hmm good morning," she murmured and reached out the stroke my cheek.

"Hi gorgeous," I whispered back. "I hate the be the bearer of bad news, but it's Monday. So we have to get ready and I'll drop you off at Penn then head to work." She groaned and turned over, burying her head in her pillow.

Spencer ended up going to The University of Pennsylvania. Shocker a Hastings going to an Ivy League, right? Conveniently though, my construction job was very close by, so usually I'd drop her off in the morning.

"I know, it sucks, but on the bright side, you'll get to show off your ring. Besides, you only have three weeks left of college. Then we're free to do whatever we want." This perked her up and she hopped out of bed with a smile. We proceeded to get ready, sneaking in kisses every time we passed each other in her room.

Once we were ready, we still had about 20 minutes before we had to leave, so Spencer decided to video chat with the girls and tell them the good news about our engagement.

I was happy that Spencer and the girls had stayed friends all this time. It's not often you come across a group of friends as close as they are. Things had definitely changed since high school though, since they all went to different colleges. Aria went to Hollis College to stay close with Ezra. She is Spencer's closet friend out of the four. Ezra and I had developed a sort of friendship over the years as well. Hanna went to NYU and Emily went Boston University. So they all lived on the East Coast, but Spencer didn't get to see Emily and Hanna as much as she saw Aria. However, they all make sure to meet up at least three times a month to go out to lunch.

I sat down on Spencer bed and she turned on her computer. "Maybe we don't need to tell them about what happened last night when the person broke your car window. It's something I'd like to forget about. It didn't really affect us that much anyway," Spencer said.

"Of course baby, but don't bottle it all away. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here." She smiled and kissed my cheek before getting all four girls on the video chat.

"Hey guys, so I have to go to leave for classes in a few minutes, but Toby and I wanted to tell you something important first." Spencer said to them.

Of course Hanna cut in before Spencer could tell the big news, "Oh god, Cavanaugh did you get her pregnant! I will hunt you down and god help you when I find you I will chop off your -" I was stunned at her aggressiveness and just sat there while Spencer cut off her rant.

"No Hanna, I'm not pregnant," She sighed as if talking to a child, "Now are you done making a fool of yourself so I can continue?" Emily and Aria chuckled while Hanna remained silent. "Now what I was going to tell you…we were going to tell you," she said while resting her hand on my thigh, "We're engaged!" She yelled while flashing her ring in the video chat. The girls squealed and talked over each other.

"OHMYGOSH WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Hanna screamed.

"That is such a beautiful ring!" Emily gawked.

"I'm so jealous, Ezra needs to freaking purpose already! Congrats you guys!" Aria said. Spencer smiled from all the attention and leaned over to kiss me. It got a little more passionate than we intended.

"Umm guys, still here!" Hanna reminded us. We pulled apart embarrassed and turned back to the video chat.

"Right sorry," I told them.

"Oh Hanna leave them alone, they're newly engaged!" Aria squealed.

"Ah guys I'd really like to tell you everything now but we have to go or I'll be late for classes!" Spencer told them.

"Hastings can never be late!" Hanna told us all, as if we didn't know. Psh.

Spencer brushed off the remark and continued, "So maybe Hanna and Em can come to Pennsylvania this weekend and we can all grab lunch or dinner and hang out?"

The girls all expressed their approval and we signed off. Spence grabbed her school bag and reached for my hand.

"You know we still have to tell my parents we're engaged," Spencer reminded me. To be honest, I had completely forgot about them. But they seemed to approve of us, so I wasn't too nervous about it. I nodded my head as we grabbed our coffees and headed out.

Once we were seated in my truck I took her hand in mine, playing with her ring. She smiled when she saw her ring and brought our hands to her lips, planting a soft kiss on them. She turned on the radio and sang along to the song. Her beautiful voice flowed through the truck.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll been waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

Spencer's POV

We pulled up to campus and Toby leaned over to give me a kiss. I kissed him back then opened the door to leave. "Hey," Toby's voice stopped me from getting out and I turned around. "How about I pick you up and we spend the night at my apartment tonight?" Toby had bought his own apartment two years ago. This new construction job was good pay and he finally got out of this house like he'd wanted to all those years before. I was so proud of him.

"I'd like that a lot," I responded, leaning over to kiss my fiancée one more time.

"I love you," he reminded me.

"I love you too," I told him and then closed the door.

As I was walking to my first class my friend Katie came running up to me. "Hey girl." She said linking our arms.

"Hey Kate, what's up." I said, then noticed her eyes glued to my hand.

"SPENCER HASTINGS! Is that an engagement ring on your finger! Toby finally popped the question, ohmygosh that's so exciting!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Mhm, last night he took me out and we spent the whole day together, then he took me to this romantic dinner and asked me." I said as I explained the night to her.

"Well isn't he just the sweetest thing ever," she remarked, as we got to my first class of the day and bid our goodbyes.

Since it was my senior year and I had three weeks left, I had about three classes a day max. It was nice, but as the year came closer and closer to an end I got more and more nervous about my future. In three weeks I'd graduate with my psychology degree. I wasn't going to law school, which upset my parents a little bit, but I think they eventually realized I wasn't them _or_ Melissa. My senior year of high school, I became very interested in psychology and decided to pursue it. But the more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself I wanted to become a psychologist at a school as opposed to working in an office, like Dr. Sullivan. I hopefully see kids in my future and I want to be able to spend time with them. I was _not _going to be the mother whose kids are raised by their nanny's. No I'm going to be there for my children.

Why am I thinking about children and my future now? Okay one thing at a time.

After my last class it was about 5:00pm. I checked my phone and had two missed calls from Toby. I called him and he picked up on the second ring. "Hey, I'm by the main fountain."

"Okay, be there in a second." I told him and hung up. I made my way over to the fountain and saw Toby standing with his back facing away from me. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He gasped in shock then turned around to face me. He grabbed my waist as I slung my arms around his shoulders.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Hmm, no not yet." I responded. He looked at me confused and I pulled him down for a passionate kiss. A few stupid boys whistled but we ignored them. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready now," I smirked. Toby laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the truck.

Once we got back to his apartment we cooked spaghetti together, which was a bit messy. We ate and then cuddled up after to watch a movie with glasses of wine. Once the movie was over Toby pushed his coffee table out of the way and turned on some music.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He only grabbed my hand and led me to the empty space he had created from moving table and chairs away. A slow song came flooding through the speakers and Toby held my waist, swaying slightly. I laughed but eventually wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed along.

We danced for a moment before Toby began kissing my neck softly as we swayed. He made his way up to my ear and kissed around it. "Move in with me," he whispered. I gasped in shock. Toby took this the wrong way cause he pulled back to look at me with rejection in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, it just came out. You totally don't have to me move in with me. I'm sorry if it's too soon, I just I-I don't know what came over me-" I cut off his rambling by kissing his hard. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and felt him shiver. I pulled back and ran my hands through his hair.

"I would love to move in with you Toby." I told him. He smiled realizing he had read the situation wrong and pulled me back in for a kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I wrapped my legs around him as he backed me into a wall. The rest of the night was a blur of sheets and clothes and love.

_It's a love story baby just say yes._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You're my present and future

**A/N okay I know I don't exactly write just to get reviews. I mean I write cause **

**I enjoy it, but two reviews for the last chapter...really? Don't get me wrong, thank you so much you two reviewers. Prettylittlefan and GoddessArtemis1999, you guys freaking rock but a few more wouldn't hurt... oh also Spencer's mom (Veronica) is a little OOC in this. Just to let you know.**

_"I would love to move in with you Toby." I told him. He smiled realizing he had read the situation wrong and pulled me back in for a kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I wrapped my legs around him as he backed me into a wall. The rest of the night was a blur of sheets and clothes and love._

Spencer's POV

It is now Friday morning. The rest of the week had been going on pretty much the same. My parents took our engagement well, but I still had to tell them I was moving in with Toby. Something tells me that isn't going to be as easy. But today we're going to break the news and hopefully I'll move in this weekend

"Babe, are you ready to head to your place and grab your school bag?" Toby asked. We had stayed the night as his place last night. We rarely spend nights away from each other, especially since we're engaged now.

"Yup, let's go." I responded. We interlaced hands and headed out. When we got to my house and walked into the kitchen my parents were sitting at the counter.

"Is there ever a time you guys don't spend the night with each other? Why don't you just move in together already?" she joked, at least I think she was joking.

"Actually mom that's exactly what we wanted to you to you about. It's weird how you brought it up so conveniently. Anyway, to put this simply, I'm moving in with Toby this weekend." I finished with a smile on my face. I looked up to my parents and my mom's face was mirroring mine.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" my mom exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. "My baby is all grown up. Oh Peter they're all gone now!" Well clearly I was wrong about this not being easy...

Obviously, my dad wasn't as emotional and kept his tough face on with a slight smile. "You take good care of her Cavanaugh," he said gruffly.

Toby wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close, kissing my temple, "Of course. Wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to her." Toby told my parents.

They smiled and we bid our goodbyes.

After my classes Toby picked me up and we headed to my house to begin packing up my stuff. My parents and Melissa were gone so it was just the two of us in the house.

"Spencer, what is this?" Toby asked holding up a picture frame. It was of Wren and me and Wren was kissing my cheek. It was from when we had dated for about two weeks. I hadn't exactly told Toby we dated; I mean it didn't go anywhere. I mostly did it to piss of Melissa anyway, I didn't even like Wren.

"Uh it's a picture?" I tried. Toby didn't look amused. "Toby don't be mad, we only dated for about two weeks..." Toby's face tightened and he went stiff, "But it didn't go anywhere! It meant nothing, he means nothing!" I attempted to get him to understand.

Toby stood there, taking in everything I was saying. "Spencer, how could you not tell me? We are suppose to be honest with each other, this is something that I deserved to know." Toby said quietly. Then turned to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going! Toby please it's not a big deal!" I begged.

"Not a big deal, you lied to me! Telling me there is and was nothing ever between you and Wren! I'm not even mad you dated him, heck you are free to date whoever you want. It's the fact you lied to me about it Spencer, our whole relationship you've lied to me about this. How am I suppose to know what's a lie and what's not anymore?" he yelled and walked out.

I fell onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. He's right. I had lied. I told him time and time again Wren and I only had that moment in my bedroom the first time. I mean we never went all the way or anything, but we had more than one moment in my bedroom. I only dated him cause Melissa was being a huge bitch to me and I wanted revenge. Well... plus I had a little lust for Wren, but all I ever felt for him is completely gone! But regardless, I'd lied to and hurt Toby, which is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I had to make this right. I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled something out, smiling.

I walked downstairs and saw Toby sitting on the counter with his head in his hands and the picture of Wren and I lying on the opposite side of the counter. I walked over to the picture frame and picked it up. Toby looked up and followed me with his eyes as I went to the scissors drawer. I took the picture of Wren and I out of the frame and cut it up right before Toby's eyes. I then reached into my back pocket and pulled out the picture of Toby and me I'd taken from my nightstand.

The picture was from graduation night and we were at Hanna's house for a party. Toby had picked me up and set me on a counter. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and had drew him close to me. My arms were around his neck and our foreheads were resting against each other's. We had the biggest, brightest smiles on our faces. What you couldn't see was Hanna, Aria and Emily hiding in the background as they took the picture. I smiled remembering how Toby and I started to make out right after the photo was taken and we heard the girls giggle. We looked up in time to see them scamper off.

I put the picture in the picture frame and looked up at Toby. He smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared when our eyes met. I walked up behind Toby and began to massage his shoulders.

"Spencer," he scolded. I began kissing his neck, silently begging forgiveness.

"You still lied to me, this doesn't change that." I sighed and pulled away, taking the seat next to him.

"I know. I did and it was so wrong of me. You are the most important person in my life and it was stupid of me to lie, but I didn't want to hurt you. I was scared you'd leave me." I whispered the last part as tears began to fall from my eyes.

Toby looked up at me and his eyes softened. "Spencer, you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I am never going to leave you unless you want me to. Hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me. However, we need to start being honest, all the time and we need to 100% trust each other, okay?" Toby said, as he wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumb.

I nodded and took his hands in mine. "I promise," I whispered.

"Good, now let's finish packing your room up." Toby said leading me up the stairs.

Toby's POV

After about two hours our little fight had blown over completely and we were back to normal. We had boxed up all of Spencer's clothes and personal belongs and they were in the back of my truck.

"Spence, you almost to go? We have to stop at the market and get stuff for dinner." I called up the stairs.

"Hmm? I'm coming," she called out distantly. She sounded a little sad from what I could tell. I walked up to her room and saw her looking around a little glum. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"It's just sorta scary. To think I'm leaving my parents and we're going to be out there on our own. I'm excited but nervous," she whispered, leaning into me.

"I know baby. But I will there with you every step of the way." I reassured her.

She smiled and we made our way downstairs. As we were about to leave, Spencer stopped.

"Wait!" she exclaimed running over to the counter. She picked up the picture of us and stuffed it into her purse. She walked back over to me and whispered in my ear, "Best. Night. Ever."

It really was. After that party we headed back to my apartment and Spencer gave herself to me for the first time. It truly was magical… for lack of a better word.

"Hmm, yes it was, and I plan for many more like it," I said back, swatting her butt and heading towards the truck. She laughed and came chasing after me.

We arrived at the market a few minutes later. I got out and jogged around to open Spencer's door. "You spoil me," she giggled reaching for my hand.

"You're my princess," I said back kissing her hand. We laughed and headed inside. "So what should we make for our first night living together?" I asked her.

She smiled at the realization we finally live together, "Well how about we grab something quick like a pizza so we can spend most of the time unpacking and doing other things..." she trailed off suggestively running her fingers down my chest. I laughed and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. We were in our own little world staring into each other's eyes until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around and both let out a big sigh.

You're fucking kidding me, right?

"Hello Spencer," Wren flirted. "...Toby" he added after, slightly acknowledging me. I quickly wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist in a fairly obvious, protective manner. Now that I discovered they had dated I was in full out "stay the hell away from my girl" mode. Spencer felt me tense because she slung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek to calm me down.

"What brings you guys to the market?" He asked. Clearly trying to keep conversation going so he can stare at Spencer a little longer. I mean what does the idiot think we're doing here? Talking to the fruit? Having a play date with the bread and cereal?

I was about to say something sarcastic back, but Spencer spoke first "Just getting something quick for dinner so we can start unpacking all my stuff at Toby's apartment." She spoke innocently, but I knew she was getting a kick out of irritating Wren.

Wren cleared his throat embarrassed, "Oh so you guys are moving in together?"

"Yup, so we really have to get going! Come on baby," Spencer said, while dragging me away.

I couldn't help but look back at Wren and smirk. Wren shot me an evil glare that said, "oh it's so not over buddy" but I know it is. It's so over Wren, I thought as Spencer pulled me into the other isle.

"God, he just won't stop will he?" I sighed.

Spencer sighed as well and grabbed my hands, "No he won't give up, but you don't have to worry about it. He's the past and you sir," she said poking my chest," are my present and future. Now, let's go get that pizza and head home," she finished by pecking my lips.

"Hmm home, I like the sound of that," I smiled. She smiled back and we headed off to grab the pizza, making sure to avoid Wren.

**A/N oh a quick thing I forgot. So I was thinking of doing some Ezria and Spoby like hanging out together next chapter. Like going out to dinner and clubs and stuff. Double dating kinda thing. So let me know if you guys like Ezria. Cause Ezria is my 2nd OTP. After Spoby obviously. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I hope you find someone and leave me alone

**A/N I decided to do a different POV for some parts of this chapter than I normally do, but hey I decided it'd be fun to experiment. Oh and also, I'm going to bold when I'm switching Point of Views from now on. Cause it can get confusing let me know if it makes it easier. Oh also I put something in that a reviewer said. Emilyjaden101 mentioned Wren having a Spencer tracker and I found that funny, so I added it. Credit goes to her for that idea! Well I hope you like this chapter. **

_Spencer sighed as well and grabbed my hands, "No he won't give up, but you don't have to worry about it. He's the past and you sir", she said poking my chest, "are my present and future. Now, let's go get that pizza and head home," she finished by pecking my lips. _

_"Hmm home, I like the sound of that," I smiled. She smiled back and we headed off to grab the pizza, making sure to avoid Wren. _

**Aria's POV **

I applied the final touches on my makeup and combed through my hair one last time. Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I are all meeting up at the Grill, just like old times.

"Babe, I have to go now, but I'll be back in a few hours," I yelled to Ezra.

He emerged from our room and gave me a kiss, "Tell the girls I say hi. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I replied as I left our apartment.

I arrived at the Apple Rose Grill a few minutes later and Spencer was already there. She saw me walk in and stood up to greet me.

"Hey Ar!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug.

"Let me see that ring!" I squealed. She laughed and proudly held up her hand. I eagerly grabbed it and examined the ring. It is drop dead gorgeous and I'm so envious of it! "Ohmygod! I'm so excited for you Spence," I said. She smiled widely and we both sat down.

"So how are things with you and Ezra?" Spencer asked me.

I sighed, "Well my parents are still a little on edge about our relationship. It's like they keep expecting me to just come running home claiming he's been taking advantage of me. At least that's what my dad keeps telling me is going to happen. Why is it so hard for them to see I'm happy?" I said sadly. Spencer reached over and put her hand over mine.

"It will get better. I mean you're parents can't be this hostile towards you forever." She comforted me.

"I just wish he'd propose. Not to sound desperate, but I think he's holding off because he's afraid of how my parents will react. They shouldn't have this affect on our relationship! It's not fair." I complained. Spencer looked at me pitifully, patting my hand.

"Hey, how about you, Toby, Ezra and I go out tonight? Let's go out to a club and just let loose. Escape all this stress for a little bit." Spencer suggested. I looked at her a little unsure. "Come on, it'll be fun! Pleaseeeee?" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay. We'll come," I finally surrendered. She smiled brightly, clearly pleased I had caved.

Who would have thought Spencer Hastings would be trying to convince her friend to go to a nightclub with her. I have a feeling she is mostly doing so Ezra and I can feel like a normal couple, but I think she is also excited to go out to a club with Toby. I can tell by the glint in her eye she is thinking about him now.

"Do you ever stop thinking about him?" I teased her. She blushed a little and looked down with a small smile.

A few minutes later the bell went off above the door and I heard a high-pitched squeal.

Hanna Marin had arrived.

She ran right over to us and plopped into the chair next to Spencer, seizing her hand. "Ohmygod! Look at this huge rock on your finger; Toby is just so good to you. This is to die for!" She raved about the ring. While Hanna was babbling on and on Emily slide into her seat quietly. She had come with Hanna, but its hard to be noticed when you're with an excited Hanna.

After we had all examined Spencer's ring multiple times, we began talking about the wedding.

"So have you guys decided on a wedding date yet?" I asked curiously.

"He only proposed about a week ago! We're still in the newly engaged phase. I haven't actually even thought about the wedding itself yet…" Spencer trailed off.

Hanna gawked at her like she had told us she had murdered someone.

"Spencer are you kidding me right now! I started planning the minute you told me about the proposal." Hanna scolded her playfully. She reached into her oversized purse and pulled out a folder. "Here's everything I have so far. It's not much, just a few wedding dresses I thought would look gorgeous on you, some bridesmaids dresses that caught my eye, some flower arrangement ideas, center piece ideas, the location for the wedding, location for the reception, ideas for bachelor and bachelorette parties-"

"Hanna, breath!" Spencer cut her off mid ramble, "We have tons of time to plan all of this, and how the heck did you even do all of this in a week?" she asked.

"Pu-lease I was born to do this kind of thing! Do you know me at all?" She exclaimed. We all laughed and began looking through Hanna's folder of wedding things.

**Spencer's POV**

I waltzed into our apartment after our lunch in a good mood. "I'm back Toby," I announced as I opened the door.

"Well that was a long lunch," Toby said standing up from the couch to greet me. I looked at my phone for the time; it was already 8:00pm. Wow time flies when I'm with the girls, but we needed time to catch up. I gave him a chaste kiss and led him back to the couch, cuddling up on his lap.

"Well we talked for a long time at the Grill than somehow Hanna convinced us to all go shopping and you know shopping with Hanna is never quick. Then we ate dinner in the good court, I mean Hanna and Emily are only here for the weekend, so we figured we'd make the most of today since they have to visit with their families tomorrow and go back Monday." I told Toby.

"Oh well that makes sense." Toby said, running his fingers through my hair.

"So I told Aria that me and you would meet up with her and Ezra tonight. Hang out at Aqua. I know it's in Philly, but there aren't many night clubs in Rosewood I'd be interested in going to-" I said, before Toby cut me off.

"And when have you been interested in going to _any_ club?" he asked.

"Okay, so maybe this is mostly for Aria and Ezra…but doesn't it sound fun? I've always wanted to go to a nightclub with you and show you off to the world," I admitted. " I'd get to dress up all sexy for you and dance up against you…" I trailed off suggestively, turning to straddle him and kissing his neck. He moaned and I bit down gently.

"Hmm you are _always_ sexy to me baby," he murmured, distracted by me worshipping his neck. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I want to look extra sexy tonight, which means I need to start getting ready now. But you can join me in the shower if you-" before I could even finish my thought, Toby grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

Half an hour later we emerged from the bathroom satisfied and clean. I grabbed my outfit I was going to wear and ran back into the bathroom. I didn't want Toby to see me until I was all dressed and ready. I wanted to surprise him. I did my makeup and straightened my hair, then slipped on my tight dark blue dress that came above my mid thigh. I then slipped on my black stilettos and checked myself in the mirror. Wow, I usual don't feel very sexy looking, but tonight I did. Not to sound conceited, but I was excited for Toby to see me. I walked into the bedroom and Toby's back was turned to me because he was sitting on the bed tying his shoe. I cleared my throat and Toby turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw me and his eyes slowly roamed my body, shamelessly checking me out.

"Y-you look…wow" he stuttered walking up to me and taking me in his arms.

"Hmm you clean up pretty nice yourself Cavanaugh." I teased, stroking his cheek.

**Aria's POV**

At 9:30, Ezra and I arrived at Aqua in search of Spencer in Toby. The place was in full swing, lights flashing, people dancing and drinking. I gripped onto Ezra's arm as we made our way through the club.

"Oh there they are," Ezra chuckled, pointing to Spencer and Toby sitting in a booth, towards the back of the club. Spencer was sitting on Toby's lap and Toby was feeding her a fries in between their kisses. Ezra smiled down at me and took my hand, leading me towards them. We slid into the other side of the booth across from Spencer and Toby and I cleared my throat to break their trance. They jumped apart in shock and turned red.

"Sorry, we didn't see you guys," Spencer mumbled.

"Clearly," I joked.

"So it's been a while since we've all been together. Let's have some fun," Ezra said breaking the awkwardness as he waved over a waitress. We all laughed and ordered our drinks. "So Aria told me about the engagement, congratulations you guys!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thanks Ezra, we're really excited," Toby said kissing Spencer's cheek. She giggled and snuggled into him.

A little while later we were all drinking and joking around, we may have been a little tipsy…

Spencer was straddling Toby as they made out and Ezra and I were doing tequila shots, licking the salt off each other. Okay, maybe we were a little more than tipsy. A song started to play and Spencer pulled away from Toby.

"Ohmygod! I love this song, come on let's dance!" She slurred a little dragging Toby with her. Ezra and I laughed and followed. We got on the dance floor and I turned my back to Ezra. I slung my arms behind me over his shoulders and started grinding against him. He laughed and gripped my hips pulling me into him more. I turned my head and kissed him passionately. Eventually I started looking around for Spencer and Toby out of curiosity. I spotted them against a wall, well Toby had Spencer pressed up against a wall and was sucking her neck. Yup, they are definitely in the newly engaged phase. Then something peculiar caught my eye. Someone was watching them…is that…Wren? Oh shit.

**Toby's POV**

Spencer and I were making out when I began to sober up. I had her hands locked above her head and our tongues were battling. I pulled away slightly and she began kissing my neck. I laughed and squeezed her hips. Then something caught my eye; seriously this guy has a fucking Spencer tracker I swear.

"Are you kidding me right now. I'm going to kill this guy," I whispered harshly.

"What? What's wrong babe?" She questioned looking around. Then her eyes landed on him too and she froze. "Crap…" she hissed. At this point Aria and Ezra had made there way over to us, having also spotted Wren.

"Hey so you guys wanna leave then?" Aria asked.

"No!" Spencer yelled. " This is our night to have fun, I'm not going to let that ass ruin it. He ruins everything and it's not fair," She whined, wrapping her arms around me and burying her head in my chest.

"Okay, then let's not let him ruin our date night," I said peeling her off me and leading her to the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

"Hmm this is perfect, come here baby," I cooed as I pulled Spencer into me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I gripped her waist, pulling her flush against me. She buried her face in my neck, leaving light kisses every so often. As we danced I saw Wren glaring at us. I smirked at him and pulled Spencer tighter against me. The slow song came to an end and the music picked back up again, becoming upbeat and chaotic. Spencer pulled apart from me and began dancing. I laughed and began dancing as well. She turned her back to me and began grinding up against me, well I guess she hasn't exactly sobered up yet...not that I was complaining.

Then Spencer started moving around the dance floor. I tried to keep up with her but I eventually lost her in the sea of people. I decided to stand on the edge of the dance floor to look for her. Then I saw her in the crowd. Not only did I see Spencer but Wren was grinding against her from behind. Spencer looked sort of out of it and tired, we made eye contact and her face paled. She quickly turned around and saw it was Wren behind her. Then she slapped him clear across the face and came running towards me with tears in her eyes. I was confused, angry and conflicted as she came running towards me.

"H-he…I-I…thought it was you a-and. I'm sorry," She babbled tears spilling from her eyes.

"Shh. Shh, Spencer breath," I attempted to calm her down while carrying her back to our booth. She collapsed into my arms and shivered. She quickly sobered up and looked at me with teary brown eyes.

"I-I can't believe I danced with him. I thought he was you, I was drunk and out of it. But I slapped him when I saw it wasn't you. He is so gross, why is he even here! It's like we can't escape him. I'm so sorry," She cried.

"We all had a little more to drink than we probably should have and I should have been there protecting you. So _I'm_ sorry. Oh and I never knew you were such a party animal," I joked. She cracked a smile and snuggled closer to me. After a few minutes we looked up and saw Wren staring at us.

"Thanks for that dance Spensuh, I had fun and I know you did too. I will never give up on you, so when you finally realize you want me, I'll be waiting," Wren said in his British accent.

"Go to hell," Spencer spit out. She then grabbed my hand and we got out of the booth to walk back to Aria and Ezra to say goodbye.

Before we walked out I saw Wren still watching us so I pushed Spencer up against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed back then broke apart to talk to Wren. "I really hope you find someone Wren. At this point I don't even care about you being happy. I stopped trying to understand where you're coming from and be happy for you a long time ago. Now I just hope you find someone and leave me alone."

With that she grabbed my arms and confidently marched out of the club.

**A/N** **So I got more reviews last time than I did before and I thank you all for your reviews and your input. But I see sooo many people favoriting and following me and the story, but then you guys never review! What's up with that? Come on you guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Drunken Douche

**A/N Okay, so I have zero excuses as to why I haven't updated in forever. I just haven't felt like it and I had no idea what to write. However, everyday I tell myself I'm going to write a chapter, I just never do. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! Anyway a recent reviewer has given me an idea for this chapter. So thank you lottsoflove97, credit goes to you. Also, another reviewer said some people wanted things a bit more raunchy. So I attempted. But some people are having their stories deleted by fanfiction for like, even small sexual things and I don't want that to happen, so I don't want things too sexual. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! **

_Then Spencer started moving around the dance floor. I tried to keep up with her but I eventually lost her in the sea of people. I decided to stand on the edge of the dance floor to look for her. Then I saw her in the crowd. Not only did I see Spencer but Wren was grinding against her from behind. Spencer looked sort of out of it and tired, we made eye contact and her face paled. She quickly turned around and saw it was Wren behind her. Then she slapped him clear across the face and came running towards me with tears in her eyes…_

"_Thanks for that dance Spensuh, I had fun and I know you did too. I will never give up on you, so when you finally realize you want me, I'll be waiting," Wren said in his British accent. _

"_Go to hell," Spencer spit out. She then grabbed my hand and we got out of the booth to walk back to Aria and Ezra to say goodbye. _

_Before we walked out I saw Wren still watching us so I pushed Spencer up against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed back then broke apart to talk to Wren. "I really hope you find someone Wren. At this point I don't even care about you being happy. I stopped trying to understand where you're coming from and be happy for you a long time ago. Now I just hope you find someone and leave me alone."_

_With that she grabbed my arms and confidently marched out of the club. _

**Toby's POV **

After our encounter with Wren, Spencer was shaken up, to say the least. She was breathing heavily and dragging me towards the car. I tugged on her hand and pulled her into my chest. "Spence, honey you need to calm down." I whispered stroking her hair softly with one hand while the other one gently held her to me.

She grasped my shirt while she attempted to even her breathing. "Tonight was supposed to be fun. We were going to get drinks with friends and enjoy ourselves. But we couldn't because fucking Wren is EVERYWHERE!" She said shakily, her voice rising at the end as her anger returned.

She tried to break away from me, but I grabbed her hips. "No, we aren't going until you're okay." I told her. "And I don't know what you're talking about because I had a good time tonight with my gorgeous fiancé and friends." Spencer smiled slightly and took three deep breaths. Once in the car, Spencer had mostly gotten over the whole Wren ordeal. I pulled onto the road and felt Spencer set her hand on my knee. I smiled and rested my hand over hers.

She leaned in and nipped at my ear. "Hmm I love you so much," She whispered in her husky voice as her hand began to trail up my leg. My breath caught in my throat at her advances.

"Spencer..." I warned. But this only seemed to further entice her. Her hand traveled up higher as she began sucking on my ear. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus on the road. Until it became near impossible when Spencer cupped my growing hardness. I groaned and my head flung back and hit the seat. Thankfully we arrived at the apartment by this point. I removed Spencer's hand and walked around to her side of the car.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I gripped her thighs and headed up towards our apartment. Once at the door Spencer was harshly sucking on my neck. I turned us so her back was against the door and supported her back with one hand while searching for the keys with my other.

**General POV **

Toby finally got the door open and stumbled in, Spencer attached to him as she connected their lips in a searing kiss. However, in their haste, the door was left unlocked. He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. Toby's shirt and Spencer's dress were quickly discarded and Toby began kissing down Spencer's flat stomach. A few minutes' later Spencer's soft moans, which quickly escalated to screams of Toby's name and Toby's groans, filled the room.

**Spencer's POV **

After our love making, Toby and I cuddled deep under the covers. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water. I'll be right back." I murmured to Toby sleepily. He nodded in reply and I crawled out of bed. I threw on Toby's shirt and my underwear before I headed to the kitchen.

I walked over to the cabinets and was about to reach for a glass when someone harshly grabbed my hips and yanked me backwards. I knew it wasn't Toby the minute the hands touched me. I was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. The person picked me up in the darkness and threw me on the couch. I couldn't make out the face in the dark, but once the voice whispered in my ear I knew.

"You guys were sure in there for a long time, but I didn't mind waiting my turn for you," Wren's drunken voice slurred. "Now you can experience a real man making love to you," he whispered harshly as his hips ground into mine and he pinned me to the couch painfully. He slowly began to raise the shirt I was wearing and removed it then stroked my stomach. He caressed my exposed chest with one hand while covering my mouth with the other. I bit down on his hand and as he pulled it away, I screamed. The greasy hand quickly came slapping down over my mouth. He removed his hand and right before his slimy lips made connect with mine I felt the pressure of his body lifted off of me.

I scrambled for the lamp as I heard punches being thrown and threw my shirt back over my head. I quickly turned on the lamp to see Toby pinning Wren to the floor. "Hmm, I seem to recall telling you to never lay a finger on Spencer again...do you recall that?" Toby said calmly, aware of the effect he was having on Wren and knowing he came before I truly got hurt. Wren lay there petrified of the power Toby was currently holding over him. Toby reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed 911. He quickly explained the situation and once Wren realized Toby called the police began to panic.

"Oh mate comes on now. I didn't rape her!" Wren attempted to drunkenly reason.

Toby had had enough. He sat on Wrens stomach and punched him square in the face. "That's for your first mistake: coming into our apartment 100% unwelcome." He punched him again, "for you second mistake: trying to force my fiancé to do something she didn't want to do." He punched him extra hard the last time, "And that's for trying to reason with me!" Toby yelled angrily in Wren's face.

I grabbed a blanket and curled up in it, shaking slightly wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in Toby's arms. But he couldn't leave Wren unattended. Soon enough, the police barged in and took Wren from Toby.

As soon as the police had Wren handcuffed, Toby fled over to me. "Baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I should have come out sooner." Toby babbled, holding me to his chest and gently rocking me back and forth.

Before I could answer Wren's voice cut me off, "Spensuh! Don't do this. Explain to these people what we have is real." His words scared me and I buried myself further into Toby's chest. "I love you! Toby won't be able to take care of you," Wren slurred.

That set me off. "You have NO right to say that! You no NOTHING about us!" I screamed motioning between Toby and myself. "I hope you stay in jail for a long ass time. There never was and never will be anything between us! Now get the hell out of our apartment!" I cried out.

**Toby's POV **

After Spencer's big melt down, a policeman began to approach her to calm her down and she freaked out, flinging herself at me, shaking violently. I nodded to the police that I got this and motioned for them to take Wren away.

But Wren didn't stop fighting them, as he was dragged away, "You don't deserve her," Wren shouted as her saw Spencer clinging to me. This only fueled Spencer to cry more and her knees began to weaken. I carried her to the couch and set her on my lap.

After a few moments she had calmed down a little bit and a policeman came over to us. "Ma'am? I need to ask you a few questions to determine how severely Mr. Kingston's punishment must be." The police officer informed us.

"Must this happen now?" I asked him.

"The sooner the better sir," He told me.

Spencer looked up from my chest, "I can do it now," she said quietly.

"You sure honey?" I asked unsure.

"I want Wren to take responsibility for what he did. So yes, I'm ready to answer questions now." She answered confidently.

After a few uncomfortable questions of what exactly Wren did to Spencer, the officer left. By now it was 3:30am and Spencer and I were both exhausted. During the question asking, Spencer was already beginning to nod off, so once he left she fell fast asleep in my lap. I carefully picked her up and set her in our bed. I crawled in after her and wrapped her up in my arms. "Tomorrow will be better baby." I whispered into her ear as she instinctively curled up to my chest.

**A/N sorry I corrected some spelling mistakes. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Free At Last

**A/N Yeah Yeah. I suck at updating. But I did say I give no promises of when I'll update. I mean, it's completely random. Like if I get a really inspirational review, or if I just feel like updating, I will. But I just read so many amazing stories on here and I feel crappy compared to all of them. But you caught me in a good mood… so you get an update! Oh also, I got a weird review saying someone hated my story because they loved Wrencer. If you love Wrencer, don't read a story under Spencer and Toby. That's just being stupid. Oh it gets better. The person then proceeded to ask me to write a Wrencer story. Seriously…? I'm obviously not going to write a Wrencer story. Whatever, that just kinda peeved me. Okay, now here's your update. And if you can't tell from this I love the Sparia friendship. And an Ezra/Toby bromance is a fantasy of mine. **

_"Now you can experience a real man making love to you," Wren whispered harshly as his hips ground into Spencer's and he pinned her to the couch painfully…_

_Spencer bit down on his hand and as he pulled it away, she screamed… _

_She felt the pressure of his body lifted off of her…_

_The police had Wren handcuffed…_

_Tomorrow will be better baby." Toby whispered into Spencer's ear as she instinctively curled up to his chest._

**Toby's POV**

The morning after Wren's attack I woke up with Spencer practically on top of me. I smiled at her beautiful face but my smile dropped when Spencer started slightly shaking, whimpering into my chest. I gently stroked her hair and shushed her. "Shh. It's okay baby, you're safe. I'm here," I cooed. Her breathing sped up and suddenly her eyes shot open. She took in her surroundings and once she realized where she was, attempted to calm her breathing.

"I hate him, Toby. I hate him so much. It isn't fair, he shouldn't be allowed to affect our lives this much." Spencer cried into my shoulder. She looked so fragile and broken, what I wouldn't give to sock Wren in the face again. How dare that scum hurt my baby girl.

"Oh honey, I hate him too. But you know what?" She looked up at me with her teary eyes, "We aren't gonna let that bastard ruin anything. We're going to get a restraining order today and forget about that jerk. I'm going to call Aria and Ezra and they're gonna come over. Then you're going to have fun with wedding planning while Ezra and I go out for drinks. Sound like a plan?" I asked, kissing her nose lightly. She giggled and nodded. "Good, now let's go eat breakfast," I said getting out of bed and leaning down to pick her up.

"I'm not hungry," she whined, clinging to me, reluctant to be put down.

"Spence, you have to eat," I said, setting her in a chair. I made chocolate chip pancakes and pulled her into my lap. "Come on babe, you gotta eat." I insisted, hovering the fork full of pancake around her lips. After Spencer continuously shaking her head and much persisting I finally got her to eat. And she seemed to enjoy the pancakes if I do say so myself.

**Spencer's POV**

After Toby sweetly made me breakfast, we went to get ready for the day. First thing on our list: get me a restraining order against Wren. I put on grey jeans, a burgundy sweater and brown boots while Toby put on jeans and a navy button down. Getting a restraining order was no problem, considering the circumstances. We got home and had a missed call from Melissa. I picked up the phone and dialed her cell.

"Hey Mel. What's up?" I asked into the phone.

"Spence! Great news, Wren is moving back to England! He realized he screwed up big time and everyone here hates him anyway. So he left!" She told me excitedly.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Melissa, that is the best news I've heard in a long time. Thank you so much for calling me. That totally changed my day." After a little more small talk with Melissa, we both hung up and I eagerly told Toby the good news.

"He's gone," I whispered, happy tears falling from my eyes. Toby held me and planted kisses in my hair. After a while, he called Aria and Ezra's apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I were cuddled up in our bed watching TV when the phone rang. I hoped out of bed slipping on my boxers, and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Ezra, it's Toby. So something happened last night and Spencer could really use Aria today…" After Toby finished telling me everything that happened with Wren I was in shock. But I was relieved when he told me he got to Wren before anything _really_ bad happened.

"Alright, we'll be over as soon as possible. I'm so sorry about everything that happened," I told Toby.

"Yeah so am I," Toby sighed, "Well, see you in a few," then he hung up.

"Baby?" I called out to Aria. She came around the corner only in my powder blue button up, her hair a mess. She looked hot. I chuckled at how adorable she was and brought her into my arms, explaining everything that happened to Spencer last night.

"Ohmygod," she whispered in shock. "Well let's go! What are we standing around for," she yelled heading for the door.

"Ar? You're outfit and hair honey…" I laughed as she turned around to look in the mirror by the door and gasped.

"Hey, no laughing Mr. Fitz. This sex hair is all your fault," she poked at my chest and stomped off to our room.

**Spencer's POV**

About fifteen minutes after Toby called, Aria and Ezra showed up. Aria fled across the living room and threw her arms around me, "Oh Spence! I will kill him, how are you? Are you hurt? In pain? Depressed? What can I do? Besides strangle Wren…" my tiny best friend rambled on.

"Aria, breath. I'm okay. Toby stopped him before anything got too bad." I attempted to calm her down. Which is funny cause I thought she was here to comfort me…

After a while, we stopped talking about Wren, which I was very grateful for. I was sitting in Toby's lap on the couch while Aria and Ezra cuddled up on the lounge chair. After a while, Toby and Ezra decided to go get some drinks while Aria and I wedding planned. As Toby went to get up I panicked and clung to him.

"Oh sweetie, you're safe. I promise. Just lock the door. Plus you're not alone, Aria's here," Toby said, rubbing my back.

"Oh right, pip squeak over there can save me," I mumbled.

"Hey! I could take someone down," Aria yelled. Ezra laughed from his spot next to her and kissed her head.

"I think you're a cute little pip squeak," he whispered. Aria grumbled something about herself being tough but snuggled closer to Ezra. "Don't worry, I'll protect you babe," Ezra teased.

"How about we just stay here with our girls Ezra? We can always do drinks another time," Toby suggested. I sighed a breath of relief and cuddled right up to Toby.

Ezra smiled and turned on a movie. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and hanging out. With Wren finally gone, I felt as if I could enjoy the little things. In only two weeks time, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I were all graduating from our various colleges. That means my wedding is getting closer and closer. As the four of us sat around drinking wine and chatting, I felt I was getting a glimpse of what my future held. And I definitely liked it. I couldn't wait for this summer.

**A/N Okay the ending sucked, but that was the end of "Jealousy at its Finest." However, I am planning a sequel. But if you know me then you know I suck at updating. Any ideas of some titles for the sequel? It's going to be the summer, with Spencer's wedding and other couples may get engaged (hint hint). I have no idea when it will be up or if I get enough feedback to even want to write it. But give me ideas and we'll see what happens. Oh some shout outs to a few awesome loyal reviewers. Special thanks to Emilyjadon101, Prettylittlefan, GoddessArtemis1999, Spoby4eva and Layla Wolffe. Thank you for being so amazing and dedicated. And everyone else who reviewed as well obviously. You keep me going!**


End file.
